The Halflings
by Lana Mare
Summary: What are Halflings? What happens when they meet the Cullens and Bella?Why all these questions? No one knows...or do they? Takes place after Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

AN

**AN. I do not own the characters, only the imagination that created the this fanfic**

Chapter1

I just moved to Forks with my brother, and mother. Our father died years ago, I barely remember him, but I remember him a little.

"Why do you always need to dress like Goths?" my mom asked as we were going to school. My brother and I weren't Goth; we just acted like we were so that we could scare people. My brother and I were twins, we had really, really dark brown hair, dark brown eyes that looked red and, we usually dressed in all black.

"Because, Mom, we are unusual people. That means that we dress differently than everyone else," I replied. With that we left.

School was the same as in any other state, but in my class before lunch, English, I say this kid, longish blond hair, and was eyeing me like I had baby through-up on my shirt.

At lunch, that boy-who I learned was Jasper in class-was sitting with his family, and they were all looking at me like Jasper had in class. I didn't think anything of it, but then I herd one of them-the boy with the bronze hair-say, "I don't know if they are human, they are to pale, the eyes, oh no…she can hear me. They definitely are not human." I didn't think anything of it, for all I knew he could have been playing a game.

The next day went by in much the same fashion, until lunch.

"Would you guys like to sit with us?" the bronze haired boy from yesterday asked.

"Sure," I agreed, then to Vesh I thought, _Vesh, be careful with what you say, you remember what happened in elementary school._ The situation in elementary school that I was referring to was…odd. Vesh and I had not yet agreed to keep **everything** away from people. Vesh accidentally told this group of kids about our abnormal ness, but we grew more and more abnormal every year. So that group of kids decided that they were above us, and beat my brother up, but of course I reacted to that, the kids were sent to the hospital in critical condition, my brother and I were suspended for fighting, and we had a TRO put on us. We were in third grade and, yes, we had abnormal strength and reflexes then as well as senses.

So we went to sit with the Cullen's for lunch.

"Why do you guys dress like Goths?" the big muscular one asked.

"Emmett, your to forward," Jasper said.

"Because, well, I don't know, we just like it." Vesh said to Emmett's question. After that they asked us a series of questions dealing with where we came from, out family and such. Of course we were allowed to ask them questions also, but for that my brother and I read there minds to see if they were saying the truth, and if they weren't, what the truth was. I found that they were hiding a lot of stuff, unlike my brother and I. None of them ate any thing (besides Bella), but my brother and I didn't either.

My brother and I quickly learned all of their names and, that they all were siblings, with the exception of Bella, she was Edwards's boyfriend.

When we were dismissed at lunch, Vesh and I had learned a great deal. Their thoughts were interesting as well, but what shocked me as well was that Edward could also read minds.

The next class, I had with Alice, and she was all cheery. I wasn't reading her mind; I stopped when we were dismissed from lunch.

"Today class, we will work in groups for a research project," the teacher said. I was paired with Alice.

"Can you come over to my house for the project; this will be so much fun!" Alice said.

I agreed. Alice said that she would pick me up after school and, that I should take my brother with me.

While standing outside of my house with my brother, I wondered if Alice knew where I lived, I never told her.

My fears were unnecessary; Alice came speeding to my house in a yellow Porsche.

"WOW! Nice car!!" My brother and I said together.

My brother and I got in and, Alice speed back to her house, but I was able to see everything that passed by as if we were going slowly and, I also liked going fast in cars, I always have.

The Cullen house was unlike anything I had ever seen, it was…with lack for better word, beautiful.

Inside the house, Alice's father, Carlisle, and Alice's mother, Esme, said hi and introduced themselves.

But, my brother and I soon learned that Alice did not want to do the project with me, she wanted to let Carlisle talk to me.

"Where did you come from?" Carlisle asked.

"And why can you read minds?" Edward asked before I could answer. This caused everyone to stare at me.

"I came from Michigan with my mother. And stop looking at me like that, my brother can also.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"No more than the original myths." I answered. **(AN. The original myths stated that vampires had no fangs, and could walk amongst humans in sunlight without it hurting them. Those myths were started by a movie.)**

"You know the original myths?" Esme asked.

"We did our research," my brother said with a smile. We had our "scary public faces" on, so his smile was grim, and made him look sort of like a vampire that was looking at a human it was about to feed on.

Bella squeaked her voice shaky, I could hear her heartbeat, it was to fast, my brother and I were scaring her.

_Edward, take Vesh upstairs and question him, when they are together, I get the feeling that they know to well what to say because they know what the other said._ Carlisle thought to Edward. My brother and I were listening to everyone's thoughts as soon as we entered the house. But the Cullen's didn't know that.

**My first chapter, not as hard as it would seem. But awesome to have other people reading your writing!**

**I now cliffy, but I will update this week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**AN: I will not always update so often, usually I will only update on the weekends.**

**Also, IT IS BELLA'S BIRTHDAY!**

The next day, Vesh and I were nervous, we never met our real mother, it was too dangerous for us. That was the reason why our father had my brother and me go through Special Forces training and another training program for the CIA. Vesh and I could be deadly assassins if we wanted to but of course killing was not on our list of priorities

Our mother planned to visit, but something came up. Vesh wanted to see our mother sooner, so we arranged a trip for him. I made fake papers and everything so that Vesh had a new identity and would be safe.

So, Vesh and I were coming home from school, Vicky was already there, which was odd. There was no other car in the drive way, so our mother hadn't come to visit yet. Vesh and I got alert, if Vicky was home that meant that something happened.

As Vesh and I came into the house, the salty rusty tempting smell of blood came to our noses, and it was not Vicky's scent, it was our dad's.

Vesh went around the house to see if he could catch a trail. I followed to smell of my dad into his bedroom. A soon as I got to the room, I stopped breathing, if I did I might end up killing my dad myself and then getting sick. My body has a tolerance for blood that is only slightly higher that a humans.

My dad was on the bed, lying in Vicky's arms. There was a small wound on his neck, a crescent shaped wound. I knew instantly what happened.

Walking quickly to the bed I asked Vicky, "What happened, when did you find him?"

"I just found him like five seconds ago. I do not know what happened," Vicky replied.

My dad was bitten. I knew all about vampires, I just did not know that the Cullens were vampires because of their eye color.

Knowing that in three days, my dad would wake up and would loose control when he smelt Vicky, I told Vicky to leave. Then, I made sure all my dad's vitals were good. When I finished that, I went outside to help Vesh.

After five minutes of looking through the forest that was behind our house, I found Vesh lying on the floor; some vampire in a black robe had his foot on Vesh so he would not escape.

"Who are you?" I asked with a menacing touch to my voice, anyone who messed with my brother was messing with the wrong family, and I do not care who it is.

"Do you even know who I am?" asked the vampire. He sounded offended, like it is common knowledge that no one crosses him.

With an evil smirk on my face, and a dark voice, I said, "Actually, I haven't the faintest idea who you may be."

He took his foot off of my brother, but Vesh stayed unmoving on the floor. If Vesh was not breathing I would have thought that he was dead.

"Well we are going to have to change that are we not," he said. I wanted to look into his mind, but if I did, I might get pictures of what he would do to Vesh, and I did not want that at all.

He attacked me first by pouncing. I quickly move out of the way. I surprised myself by growling, it sounded like an angry tiger, not something that a human would do. Acting in the defensive, I hit him in the face, and flipped him.

Surprising myself again, I got in a crouch about a yard away from him. He got up but instead of attacking me, he just said, "You are Poppy Mare's daughter are you not?"

This confused me, how did he know my mother. The confusion must have been on my face because he said, "You have heard of the Volturi, have you not?" He sounded smug.

"Even if I have, it does not mean that I know who you are," I replied.

"Have you heard of Aro, because that is who I am," Aro explained. I still have not heard of him.

I was still crouched and growling. Even if he explains to me who he is, it does not tell me why he chose my father to kill. I do not care if he is from the Volturi, or anyone else, if you mess with my dad, you _**will**_ die.

This time I attacked him first, with all of my speed and strength. He was a vampire, and I knew that he would not hesitate to do the same. I was as strong and as fast as any vampire, so it was a pretty fair fight.

He will through me into a tree, it hurt, but I ignored it. I was about to attack again, but Aro took out a small devise. I straightened up. The devise was small, and flat. Aro pushed a button that was in the middle of it. All of a sudden I heard a high pitched noise. I clutched my head and bent down, it hurt like crazy. It felt like my head was going to explode any second.

"You see, since I know your power, I know your weakness." Aro said. I really did not care what he said; I just wanted to get rid of him.

I could feel myself loosing control of my mind slowly to some long lost killing part of me. It was like I was just acting, not really aware of my actions.

Slowly I got up – not aware of what I was doing – crouched and growled. Aro did not expect this. "This is not supposed to happen," he said under his breath. I smelled blood, although I knew it was mine, - the sound made my ear bleed – but it was difficult to ignore, sort of like my body wanted it more then anything before.

Aro attacked me again. I got defensive and sort of ripped his arm off. Throwing the arm aside, my body got ready to rip and shred. This confused me; I never wanted to do that before.

Soon, Aro was just a pile of burning ash. I could sense someone in the forest behind me. By the differences in electronic messages, it was seven people. By how the messages moved, those seven people were vampires.

But I was growing tired way to quickly to do anything. I was gaining more and more control of my mind. After a few seconds though, I collapsed on the ground, completely out of energy. Before I fell asleep, I heard the seven vampires come closer, and the night washed over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**AN: I will not always update so often, usually I will only update on the weekends**

The next day, Vesh and I were nervous, we never met our real mother, it was too dangerous for us. That was the reason why our father had my brother and me go through Special Forces training and another training program for the CIA. Vesh and I could be deadly assassins if we wanted to but of course killing was not on our list of priorities

Our mother planned to visit, but something came up. Vesh wanted to see our mother sooner, so we arranged a trip for him. I made fake papers and everything so that Vesh had a new identity and would be safe.

So, Vesh and I were coming home from school, Vicky was already there, which was odd. There was no other car in the drive way, so our mother hadn't come to visit yet. Vesh and I got alert, if Vicky was home that meant that something happened.

As Vesh and I came into the house, the salty rusty tempting smell of blood came to our noses, and it was not Vicky's scent, it was our dad's.

Vesh went around the house to see if he could catch a trail. I followed to smell of my dad into his bedroom. A soon as I got to the room, I stopped breathing, if I did I might end up killing my dad myself and then getting sick. My body has a tolerance for blood that is only slightly higher that a humans.

My dad was on the bed, lying in Vicky's arms. There was a small wound on his neck, a crescent shaped wound. I knew instantly what happened.

Walking quickly to the bed I asked Vicky, "What happened, when did you find him?"

"I just found him like five seconds ago. I do not know what happened," Vicky replied.

My dad was bitten. I knew all about vampires, I just did not know that the Cullens were vampires because of their eye color.

Knowing that in three days, my dad would wake up and would loose control when he smelt Vicky, I told Vicky to leave. Then, I made sure all my dad's vitals were good. When I finished that, I went outside to help Vesh.

After five minutes of looking through the forest that was behind our house, I found Vesh lying on the floor; some vampire in a black robe had his foot on Vesh so he would not escape.

"Who are you?" I asked with a menacing touch to my voice, anyone who messed with my brother was messing with the wrong family, and I do not care who it is.

"Do you even know who I am?" asked the vampire. He sounded offended, like it is common knowledge that no one crosses him.

With an evil smirk on my face, and a dark voice, I said, "Actually, I haven't the faintest idea who you may be."

He took his foot off of my brother, but Vesh stayed unmoving on the floor. If Vesh was not breathing I would have thought that he was dead.

"Well we are going to have to change that are we not," he said. I wanted to look into his mind, but if I did, I might get pictures of what he would do to Vesh, and I did not want that at all.

He attacked me first by pouncing. I quickly move out of the way. I surprised myself by growling, it sounded like an angry tiger, not something that a human would do. Acting in the defensive, I hit him in the face, and flipped him.

Surprising myself again, I got in a crouch about a yard away from him. He got up but instead of attacking me, he just said, "You are Poppy Mare's daughter are you not?"

This confused me, how did he know my mother. The confusion must have been on my face because he said, "You have heard of the Volturi, have you not?" He sounded smug.

"Even if I have, it does not mean that I know who you are," I replied.

"Have you heard of Aro, because that is who I am," Aro explained. I still have not heard of him.

I was still crouched and growling. Even if he explains to me who he is, it does not tell me why he chose my father to kill. I do not care if he is from the Volturi, or anyone else, if you mess with my dad, you _**will**_ die.

This time I attacked him first, with all of my speed and strength. He was a vampire, and I knew that he would not hesitate to do the same. I was as strong and as fast as any vampire, so it was a pretty fair fight.

He will through me into a tree, it hurt, but I ignored it. I was about to attack again, but Aro took out a small devise. I straightened up. The devise was small, and flat. Aro pushed a button that was in the middle of it. All of a sudden I heard a high pitched noise. I clutched my head and bent down, it hurt like crazy. It felt like my head was going to explode any second.

"You see, since I know your power, I know your weakness." Aro said. I really did not care what he said; I just wanted to get rid of him.

I could feel myself loosing control of my mind slowly to some long lost killing part of me. It was like I was just acting, not really aware of my actions.

Slowly I got up – not aware of what I was doing – crouched and growled. Aro did not expect this. "This is not supposed to happen," he said under his breath. I smelled blood, although I knew it was mine, - the sound made my ear bleed – but it was difficult to ignore, sort of like my body wanted it more then anything before.

Aro attacked me again. I got defensive and sort of ripped his arm off. Throwing the arm aside, my body got ready to rip and shred. This confused me; I never wanted to do that before.

Soon, Aro was just a pile of burning ash. I could sense someone in the forest behind me. By the differences in electronic messages, it was seven people. By how the messages moved, those seven people were vampires.

But I was growing tired way to quickly to do anything. I was gaining more and more control of my mind. After a few seconds though, I collapsed on the ground, completely out of energy. Before I fell asleep, I heard the seven vampires come closer, and the night washed over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Twilight. Series. **

When I woke up, I was in my room. Someone was next to me, doing something with some papers.

I started to get up. The person next to me saw this, and stopped doing whatever he was doing with the papers.

Finally sitting up, I looked to see who was next to me. It was Carlisle.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Your brother woke up yesterday, you have been sleeping for four days," Carlisle replied. That meant that my dad finished his transformation yesterday, if everything went properly.

"Where is my father?" I asked.

Carlisle hesitated; I could see that he was finding some way to avoid the subject. Fortuanately for Carlisle, not so much for me, Esme came into my room with Alice.

"Your room is so dark," Esme said. It was true. My room looked like it stepped out of a horror movie. Dust covered every surface and was even in the air, the furniture was from the early 1900's, the walls were a dark dusty green, the floors were wooden, and there was barely any light coming through the windows and it let you see the dust in the air.

"Well, I like stuff that is a bit scary, so I created my room like this so I will usually be surrounded by scary," I replied.

Esme nodded, her face was a little worried. Alice was Alice, she looked like she wanted to tell me something, or ask me something.

But I still did not get my answer; I wanted to know what happened to my father, so I asked again. "Where is my father?"

They all looked at me with sad faces, but none of them said anything, so I opened my mouth to ask again, but Alice said, "Your father was taken by the Volturi, after you killed Aro."

"Which I am sad about. What did he do that made you kill him?" Carlisle asked.

This confused me, was my brother not there when I fell asleep? "What are you talking about, was my brother not there?" I asked.

They all looked very confused and said, "No." So, I asked where my brother was. Esme said that my brother stumbled out of the woods holding his head the day that they saw me and how the Volturi came and took my brother.

I decided to honor the decision I made the day I went to see the Cullens and I told them why I killed him.

"Well," I said, "I saw someone over my brother, I did not know who he was, and if he knew me at all, if you mess with my family, you have to go through me. So I got defensive. Then he started talking like I should know who he was, but honestly, I had never even seen anyone like him. He even said that he knew my mother, which was odd because I have never even seen my mother. Then he attacked me, so I took defense. It was odd though because he took out a small metallic devise and pushed a button on it saying that he knew what my ability was so he knew my defense. The devise made a really high pitched noise and I felt my ears bleeding. I do not remember anything after that."

They all looked at me oddly; well my gift may be confusing if you do not know what it is. So, I explained what my gift was.

"I can sense and change electrical signals and messages. Like the ones in your body, that run through wires in electronics, and that go through the air. But my gift is also my weakness: if you have a signal strong enough, I will go newborn vampire on you and not remember a thing about it. Depending on what I did before you use my weakness against me, I will do different things. Like if I am mad before I go all newborn, I will try to at least injure you," I stated.

Carlisle looked at me like he wanted to know more about my gift. Esme looked sympathetic. Alice, well, she looked surprised. Well with her gift, you do not get that a lot. I started to wonder if I could block her gift.

Going into Alice's mind, I quickly found the part that deals with her gift and took control of which visions would be sent to her conscious mind. I then decided to make the lights in the whole house go out. They would not affect me or any of the Cullens if they were not on. But Alice would be surprised and I would be able to show them what I could do with my gift.

When the light went out everyone was surprised, like I thought they would be. Alice was nearly in shock, so I went out of her head.

_Did she just do that? _Carlisle thought.

"Yes, I just did that," I answered his thoughts, I new they already knew I could do that. "My brother has the same gift," I added.

_Why did I not _see_ that? _ Alice thought confused. I decided to turn the lights back on now.

"I blocked it from you,' I answered. Yet again they all looked at me confused so I explained, "Because of my gift, I can go into your brain and block things. Because I can go into your brain, I can also hear what you are thinking, and control your body. Although the latter is a little painful to who I do it on."

"Wait did you say brain? So your gift works on the body, not the mind?" Alice asked.

I nodded and then Alice said, "So if we brought you to our house, you could read Bella's mind because anyone with a gift that works on the body is blocked out from Bella."

I nodded again.

After a few more questions, I wanted to go downstairs. But just as I reached my door, someone came into the house downstairs, and by how loud there footsteps were, it was a vampire.

**I know, it is sort of a cliffy. Do not hate me, just read and review please. I will allow flames if you want, I really do not care. **

**Oh, and who do you think is at the door? Is the person evil or not. Did Aro come back from the dead or not? Is it the Halflings mother or not? Why all these questions?**

**Anyone need a Beta reader, I can do it!**


End file.
